Gloves
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: Sima Zhao's wondering about Zhuge Dan's gloves has taken him in the mysteries of the other's life. Rated T for Dan's creepy and explicit story.


_**Title:**__ Gloves.  
><em>

_**Fandom:**__ Dynasty Warriors_

_**Style:**__ AU, High school._

_**Pairing:**__ Sima Zhao/Zhuge Dan._

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Genre:**__ Romance/Drama._

_**Summery:**__ Sima Zhao's wondering about Zhuge Dan's gloves has taken him in the mysteries of the other's life._

**-x-**

_Here he is again, entering the school quietly, not talking to anyone, and slowly making his way to his seat next to me in class. I hate looking at him; his almost-touching brows, his pointed angry face, and, his slicked back hair, they're all irritating to the max. I wonder if somebody even likes him._

The thoughts traveled Sima Zhao's mind as the small thin man sat in his chair and pulled out his school books. He also pulled out his frameless glasses and wore them, gazing at his books. Zhao could never read the looks on his face. Well, aside from irritated.

Also, he hated another thing. He hated the white gloves Zhuge Dan seems to wear everyday. They weren't just normal white. They were light, blinding white. They don't get dirty even though he wears them everyday. It was puzzling Zhao for the past two weeks since Dan moved to their school. Indeed, very mysterious that fellow.

Zhao found himself being interested in the boy and his routines. He started following him in a safe distant without the boy noticing him. Zhao found out that Zhuge Dan doesn't have any friends, he spends most his time in the library reading, and, he… stares from a distant at Wang Yuanji, his crush. Or rather both of their crushes; Zhao had a thing for Yuanji since kindergarten. But he has never really confronted her about his feelings.

But that's not the subject at hand. Exploring the life of Zhuge Dan was getting boring, or so Zhao thought; it was just the same routine, day after day. Until that one day, when Sima Zhao noticed something different about Dan. He came to school late, with messy clothes (yet his gloves were still on.), messy hair and his glasses were missing. Mostly people ignored the presence of Zhuge Dan. But, now, even the teachers noticed that he was tired. Dan wasn't answering questions, nor was he paying attention in class. Once in a while he asks to go the bathroom. Whispers were heard wherever he walked, and he knew that those whispers were meant for him. Yet, he ignored everybody and walked like a ghost.

Zhao couldn't take this suspense anymore. The curiosity was building up in his mind- what could have happened to Dan? Why is his glasses missing? And one thing that kept dancing in his mind: Why are the gloves still on and so white? _Irritating._

The next day was the same. The same messy outfit and hair, the missing glasses and the shiny gloves. But, this day has something different. Today, Zhao will get his answers from Dan. He will make him confess, but, not with force, the boy must be tired.

**Lunch break: confronting time.**

As Zhuge Dan was holding his tray and walking towards the corner of the empty class, Zhao crept behind him, snatching him while covering him mouth he wouldn't scream. He feels like an abductor, and he hated doing it like this, but he had to… or he didn't.

He dragged Dan to the empty equipment room, slowly eyeing the hall for signs of student passing buy and such. Coast was clear. He gently shoved Dan inside the room and closed the door, locking it. Dan stumbled inside, panting. He jerked his head an looked at the taller boy.

_Tanned, puffed with flow-ish brown hair. Yes, it was Sima Zhao. The arrogant fool who wouldn't stop staring at him and following him. The stalker._

"So," Began Dan, glaring up at Zhao. "If it isn't my stalker."

Zhao's eyes narrowed. He knew, yet he didn't say anything until now. Then again, it was the first time Zhao had heard Dan speak normally, and in _the matter of fact _tone he always speaks in.

"Look, it isn't what it seems to be." Said Zhao as scratched the back of his head. "I just need to talk to you… alone." He mentally kicked himself for sounding so perverted.

Dan blinked a few times, realizing the situation at hand. What would such a guy want from him?

"… If you're talking, make quick. I have lunch to eat." Said Dan. "Oh, wait. You ruined it."

Zhao found himself disliking the person more and more. He's arrogant and somewhat childish.

"Really, settle down, here's a sandwich." Spoke Zhao, pulling out a paper bag from his school bag and offering it to Dan. To his surprise, Zhuge Dan backed away quickly, glancing away. This made Sima Zhao frown.

"Zhuge Dan…?" He asked, placing a hand on the small man's shoulder. He quickly shrugged it away. "… what's wrong?"

Dan slightly shivered while his eyes were fixed on the floor. "Don't touch me, Sima Zhao." He said, with a threatening tone. Sima Zhao was puzzled, very.

"Why?" He asked. "What's with you?"

Dan balled his hands, glaring up at the tall, tanned male. His honey eyes fixed on Zhao's blue ones. "You don't need to know everything about me! You have no right!" He half-yelled, though his voice filled the room. "Besides, you will only think that I'm weird!"

Zhao rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure anymore if he's talking to a teenage girl or a teenage boy. "Tell me then, Dan. Why do you wear these gloves?"

"Personal hygiene." He said quickly, his gloved hands gripped each-other. "I hate everybody and everything."

Zhao blinked a few times, trying to make this nonsense seem real to him. He let out a silent _what?._

"See, I told you." He said, hurt. "I told you that you will find me weird."

Swiftly, Sima Zhao sat on the ground and pulled Dan down, seating him next to himself. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. Zhuge Dan gasped, realizing that he touched him.

"You disgusting human being!" He shouted, scooting away quickly. Sima Zhao ignored him, his eyes still closed.

"Talk. Tell me everything. Tell me, why, in these two days, are you coming to school looking like crap?" He asked, taking Zhuge Dan by surprise. The other gaped at him, blinking twice before slumping on the ground.

"… Why do you want to know, Zhao?" He asked, fidgeting with his gloves. The other scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want a question in reply to my question. Just answer."

Zhuge Dan fell silent for a moment, then, he opened his mouth to speak.

"… I… I live with my father. It's been like that for three years now since my mother passed away." He began, looking at the floor. "In those three years, I've felt that my father was starting to act weird. His actions towards me were… s-sexual." The last word escaped his mouth barely as it quivered. "He would make me do… unmentionable things. He called me a dirty whore, and said I was like my mother in those traits. I… I ran away in the summer vacation…" He finished his sentence and looked up, and to his surprise, Sima Zhao was paying attention to him. He nodded, as a sign for Dan to continue.

"I ran away to my cousin's house. I spent some time relaxing there. I felt safer with him." He slightly smiled, which soon faded. "But, it was soon that he died from illness. And I was back into my father's house. S-Still… He continued his actions towards me… more than before." His voice was breaking and his eyes started to water. "And I made a huge mistake… I killed my father."

Zhao's eyes opened suddenly. He jerked his head towards Zhuge Dan who was covering his face and his body shook, yet he continued speaking.

"And I still went to school… I just run after that, hide wherever I could so people would stop recognizing me… I-"

"Stop… Stop it Zhuge Dan." Zhao interrupted, scooting closer to Dan. "You don't have to mention the rest."

"So now that you've heard… you're going to turn me in…" His voice changed at those words. It became a lot more sinister. Zhao blinked, tilting head at the statement.

"No. Of course I won't!" He said. Dan quickly pushed him on the ground, sitting on top of him. His hands slowly gripped Zhao by the neck tightly. His eyes were still full of tears.

"You wanted to know… Now you know, Sima! You can't live on with my secrets!"

Zhao's hand simply moved to the back of Dan's head, stroking is gently. Dan was, again, taken by surprise by the other male's actions. His grips loosened and his eyes winded as Zhao slowly pulled him down, locking lips with him. The other's eyes were still open while Zhao's were closed. He didn't know what to do? Should he push him? Should he continue with it? What are Sima Zhao's aims? The questions travelled his head but they all disappeared as he closed his eyes. His lips were shaking, making it hard for him to kiss back properly. But, Sima Zhao smiled, stroking his cheek and making him comfortable. Then he slowly pulled away.

"… How about we run away?" Asked Sima Zhao, smiling brightly. Zhuge Dan's eyes winded as he get off of Zhao, and his eyes narrowing as he blushed.

"What is this outrageous idea? Why are you suggesting such things?" Dan screamed at Zhao, who laughed. Dan kept silent for a few seconds, then drove his eyes towards Zhao, who was still smiling.

"… So you don't find me weird, do you?" asked Dan, his eyes still focused on the tanned male, who nodded.

"Maybe just a bit weird, but, really, how are your gloves so white every single day?" Asked Zhao as he pulled the other closer to him. Dan smiled slightly, removing the glove cover his right hand. Zhao eyed his hand. It was clean and rather… shiny. Dan slowly touched Zhao's hand, and Sima Zhao felt as if the softest hand has touched him. Even softer than his mother's. He stared a bit at it.

"Oh, wow. No wonder you hide it. Girls will be envious."

Dan laughed lightly, then he rested his head on Zhao's shoulder.

"So, does it feel bad to be in love with a killer?"

"… not bad."

_**-x-**_

_**Geez, I was hurrying with the ending. Gah! It's all because I have school. Fuck school, write fanfiction ideas. =w=**_


End file.
